Thomas' Anthem
Thomas' Anthem, alternately titled Thomas, We Love You, is a song from the third season dedicated to Thomas and based on his theme. Lyrics It's Thomas the Tank Engine. Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg Chuff, chuff, chuff. He rides along the way. And when you hear that whistle, It can only be one train. Our favorite little engine, Thomas is his name! Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle All of his friends will be coming along. Thomas, we love you. He's a really useful engine With his heart that's big and strong. He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard Helping everyone. Thomas, he has lots of friends And you can be one too. Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along Thomas, we love you. Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle All of his friends will be coming along. Thomas, we love you. There's Gordon, and Henry, Edward, James, and Toby, Annie and Clarabel, And don't forget Percy! Terence, and Bertie, Diesel, Duck, and Daisy. Lots more friends for you. He's always up to mischief, That cheeky little train. He chugga-chugga-chuff-chuffs everywhere, He's always playing games. The Fat Controller scolds him, But loves him just the same. Our favorite little engine, Thomas is his name! Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle All of his friends will be coming along. Thomas we love you, Thomas we love you, Thomas, We love you! Characters Season 3 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Mavis * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Trevor * Terence * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Jeremiah Jobling * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Mrs. Kyndley * The Chinese Dragon * Daisy (mentioned) Season 4 version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Sir Handel * Rusty * Duke * Diesel * Daisy * The Diesel * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Trevor * George * Terence * Harold * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes Season 3 version: * A Scarf for Percy * Percy's Promise * Time for Trouble * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Thomas Gets Bumped * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Diesel Does it Again * Henry's Forest * The Trouble with Mud * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Trust Thomas * Mavis * Toby's Tightrope * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party * Oliver Owns Up * Heroes * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure Season 4 version: * Thomas and Gordon * Edward and Gordon * Thomas' Train * Thomas and the Trucks * Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Tenders and Turntables * Coal * Dirty Objects * Down the Mine * Thomas' Christmas Party * Bertie's Chase * Thomas and Trevor * Percy and Harold * Percy's Predicament * The Diseasel * Wrong Road * Diesel Does it Again * Oliver Owns Up * Bulldog * You Can't Win * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady * Trucks! * Home at Last * Special Funnel * Steam Roller * Rusty to the Rescue * Thomas and Stepney * Train Stops Play * Bowled Out * Henry and the Elephant * Paint Pots and Queens * Thomas and the Special Letter * Bulls Eyes * Fish * Special Attraction Trivia * A version without subtitles is seen on Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories * There are two versions of this song, one with footage from the third season and one with footage from the first, second, third, and fourth seasons. The latter is known as Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale. * The scene of The Diesel is mirrored. * The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. * Exit Trance released a version of this song in 2009 for their CD release, Exit Trance Presents Kids Trance Land 2. Deleted Scenes * Percy's Promise - An extended shot of Thomas passing the canal with Annie and Clarabel. * Gordon and the Famous Visitor - A deleted shot of Gordon noticing that his dome is blown off while going over the viaduct. * Thomas Gets Bumped: # A deleted shot of Thomas passing the signalbox and under the bridge. # A deleted scene of Thomas passing another signalbox. # An extended shot of Thomas pushing trucks at the yard. # A deleted shot of Thomas passing another signalbox before entering a station. * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon: # A deleted scene of Thomas passing Percy at Tidmouth Sheds. # A deleted shot of Thomas entering Elsbridge while pulling the Chinese Dragon. Trust Thomas: # A deleted scene of Thomas pulling trucks of stone while passing the Castle Causeway. # An extended close-up shot of Thomas puffing towards the pond. * Toby's Tightrope - An alternate shot of Toby being pushed by the trucks while passing the level crossing. * Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - A deleted scene of Edward entering Wellsworth. * Oliver Owns Up - A deleted scene of Oliver passing Gordon. * The Trouble with Mud - A deleted scene of Gordon wheesing mud all over James. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure: # A close-up shot of Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel at Ulfstead. # A wide-shot of Thomas leaving Ulfstead. Gallery File:ThomasWeLoveYoutitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:ThomasGetsBumped56.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon3.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon90.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon91.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon92.jpg|Thomas and Percy File:Toby'sTightrope94.jpg|Toby File:TheTroublewithMud1.jpg File:TimeforTrouble45.png|James and Toby File:DieselDoesitAgain38.png|Duck, Percy, and Diesel File:Edward,TrevorandtheParty53.PNG|Bertie and Trevor File:TrustThomas66.jpg File:TrustThomas72.png File:TrustThomas36.png File:TrustThomas37.png File:TrustThomas38.png File:TrustThomas39.png File:TrustThomas23.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure38.jpg File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure39.jpg File:ThomasgetsBumped8.jpg File:ThomasGetsBumped53.jpg File:ThomasGetsBumped54.jpg File:ThomasgetsBumped2.jpg File:ThomasgetsBumped27.png File:TrustThomas7.jpg File:OliverOwnsUp.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty18.png File:TheTroublewithMud46.jpg|Gordon File:ThomasandStepney12.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter18.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter11.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter12.jpg File:YouCan'tWin12.png|Duke File:Trucks!16.png Image:HenryandtheElephant8.jpg|Henry Image:RustytotheRescue53.png|Stepney and Rusty Image:Percy.png Image:ThomasandtheTrucks12.jpg Image:AScarfforPercy74.png Image:AScarfforPercy7.png Image:AScarfforPercy15.png Image:Percy'sPredicament4.png Image:Percy'sPredicament44.png Image:Percy'sPredicament45.png Image:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain22.png Image:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain37.png Image:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain39.png File:GoingforaSwim!2.png File:Bulldog23.png File:ThomasGetsBumped55.jpg File:TimeforTrouble48.png File:Percy'sPromise19.png File:TrustThomas47.png File:TheTroublewithMud48.jpg File:TimeforTrouble35.png File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain32.png File:AScarfforPercy16.png File:AScarfforPercy8.png File:DieselDoesitAgain27.png File:DowntheMine41.png File:TrainStopsPlay9.png File:SpecialFunnel14.jpg File:ABadDayforSirHandel7.png File:Trucks!16.png File:PaintPotsandQueens5.jpg File:EdwardandGordon44.png File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow.png File:BetterLateThanNever18.png File:DieselDoesitAgain9.png File:Bull'sEyes1.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter19.jpg File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter20.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady4.png File:SpecialAttraction9.jpg File:SpecialAttraction3.jpg File:ABadDayforSirHandel9.jpg File:ThomasandGordon56.png File:RustytotheRescue57.png File:Trucks!35.png File:DirtyObjects18.png File:DirtyObjects36.png File:TendersandTurntables8.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty3.jpg File:PaintPotsandQueens1.jpg File:DowntheMine58.jpg File:ThomasandGordon63.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast47.png File:PercyandHarold28.png File:TheDiseasel35.png File:ThomasgetsBumped31.png File:BowledOut30.png Category:Songs